Alone in the World
by Light Of A Fox
Summary: Shadow is the causer of destruction.He is hated by many.But yet,He still fights for freedom.It is now up to him and his newfound freinds to save the world from evil forces lurking.BIG HIATUS,When off chapters will be long and better worded.
1. Alone

Alone

No Feeling

I am the one who caused destruction.I am Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow started singing.

To feel left Out.  
I am left from the Freindly Meetings. Everyone hates me.I am causer of destruction in my life. Now alone in my world I have nowhere to go.

This is what it feels like to be the outcast of the world.  
I am of one stupid mistake.I am alone.  
Everyone turned me down.I am not the person that they think i am.  
This is why am hated.

I feel like i live in the darkest states of life.I live alone.I fight for the right.  
I do the Righteous things.I am still hated.I just wanna be loved.  
I just want a Family to love.I want to care for freinds.

This is who i am

This is who i am

Shadow ended his now was in a makeshift bed out of a blanket and a few pillows and one more for head support.  
Before he drifted off to sleep he murmered"I just want to be loved......"


	2. Life's Getting Better

Shadow was now up and dressed in a green shirt and dark took out a photo that showed him and Rouge sitting together.

Flashback...

It was seinor year at the high school and Shadow and Rouge were in the were planning the prom as they were the head of the prom comittee. All of a sudden the room shook and over the inter com people heard"Sorry we have had a little problem in the science lab. Science is cancelled.

Shadow and rouge went back to talking.

End Flashback...

"Oh, those were the good days".Shadow was walking in the park when he bumped in to looked up and saw a wolf."Hey watch where your going"The wolf said."How about you watch it.I was the one who caused this destruction".Shadow yelled with pure hate."Well excuse me for butting in but i was looking for you" said the wolf."

Well,what do you want!"shadow exclaimed."Well your Ex-Wife Rouge found me 17 years ago and is kicking me out.I'm Silhouette."said Silhouette."Nice to meet ,just follow me.I have to show ya something."Shadow said.

"Chaos Control"Shadow yelled.A light engulfed the light cleared they were at at small house with not much furniture."Welcome home,Silhouette"Shadow said."Welcome Home."

Meanwhile....  
"MASTER I FOUND THE CRYSTAL"


	3. The Plan!

''Oh Master,get ready to die.''said the figure."The End is Near!'' "Oh,wha-what are you doing?The Figure took a sword and slashed at his master.

My friend, the fates are cruel

'There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation and your eternal slumber'

"I Cloud the Hedge-Fox,Seek Revenge!I will conquer this world"

* * *

Shadow was walking into a nearby town with Silhouette following him closely. As they walked in to the town Shadow walked into someone.''Hey watch where your going hedgehog"Shadow exclaimed.''How about i shove my fist down your throat instead!"said the hedgehog.''I like your style girl,whats your name."Shadow said calmly as nothing had even happened.''Uh,Bekah,Bekah the Hedgehog.''Bekah said.''Nice to meet you,Bekah''Shadow said


	4. The Family Reunion!

Shadow was walking down a street with Bekah and came upon a small shop.''Welcome to Purifying Spring,Enjoy your visit!''said an all to happy hedgehog.''Uh,who are you and why are you so happy?''Shadow asked.''I'm Suicune,and I'm happy because today I was promoted to Manger!''Suicune replied.''Is that possible?''Shadow asked.''What are you playing twenty questions,I love that game let me play!''Suicune said.''Um,I'm gonna go now,Bye!''Shadow said.''I quit!''Suicune said.''Now i can follow him!''Suicune said.

* * *

''S.J,where are you?''said a voice.''I'm right above you Hazel''said S.J.''Uh,May I help you two youngsters?''Shadow asked.''Oh my,I can't believe it,Its actually Shadow the Hedgehog!''S.J said.''Uh,you not scared of me.''Shadow asked.''Of course not,you may have done some bad things but we forgive you.''Said S.J,Hazel,and Bekah.''Well,thanks you guys.''Shadow said sheepishly.''Uh,where are your parents anyway you two?''Shadow asked."Uh,Um,well you see we are..uh how do you say it your children.''said S.J. and Hazel.''Wait,how many wifes had i had 1,2,3,4,5....28....50.''Shadow said.''That is a lot''Suicune said.''Ahhh''Everyone besides suicune screamed.''How long...''Shadow started.''The Whole entire time''Suicune said.''Great''Shadow said to himself.

* * *

''Ok kids and Bekah,come with me''Shadow commanded.''Wait,what about me!''Suicune said.

But Before Anyone could reply Shadow Chaos controlled himself,the kids,and Bekah back to his 'house'.


	5. Home,Sweet,Remodel

''Uh,dad are you sure this is your house?''S.J asked.''Yes,I am sure son.''Shadow replied.''Ok,i was just checking''S.J said.''Brother,stop being ignorant''Hazel said.''Oh,well how about-''S.J said.''Say another word and you two are grounded''Shadow said.''Sorry,dad''S.J and Hazel said.

* * *

Shadow was outside his house with Bekah and Silhouette.''Guys,i really need some help.I can't take care of the kids,especially with no proper house and the danger I am to them,would you help me.''Shadow asked.''Sure''They both replied.''Great,grab some wood,paint,and my wallet we are remodeling my house.''Shadow said.

* * *

''Well,we got the supplies so lets get started remodeling my house''Shadow was saying that as he walked inside and saw the motioned them outside.''Ok,kids we are remodeling our house right no,so stay outside.''

Several hours later...

''Ok,kids you can come in now.''Shadow said.

Shadow looked at the clock.''Ok,kids time for bed''Shadow dragged the kids to their room and tucked them in.


	6. Holy Moly,That was one heck of a day

''Good morning,Dad''S.J said.''Good Morning,why is it you came looking for me?''Shadow asked.''Well,You see,Me,Mom,and Haze-''

''Who?''shadow asked.

''Haze,Hazel''S.J said.

''Oh,Ok''Shadow said.

''Well,anyway me,Mom,and Haze were at the park when all of the sudden a man came up and picked up mom,she was parentnapped''S.J said.''Ok, next week we will set out to find her and get rid of the strange weird man.''Shadow stated.''But First we need to gather a group well lets see we have Me,you,Bekah,and Hazel.''Shadow stated again.''But what about that weird girl from earlier?.''S.J asked.''Fine we will see if she is good enough for our group.''shadow said sighing while walking out there was a long winding street.

''Well,theres a couple of ambulances,paramedics,blood,dead people,blood,gangs,and that weird girl,now i have to save weird girl.''Shadow started running towards the girl when all of a sudden all the gangs got knocked back.''Whoa,she is strong.''Shadow girl looked up.''Hey its you.''She said running towards Shadow.''Hi,listen would you like to join our whats your name again?''Shadow asked.''Yes,and Suicuine''Suicuine said.''Ok,Welcome to the team Weird Girl''Shadow said gleefully.''Its Suicuine''Suicuine shouted.''Hey what about me!''Silhouette shouted.''You forgot me on the team list and this is the only line in the chapter i get.''

Silver the Hedgehog fan voice over:Your not supposed to know is just ,Now the apocalyse is going to happen,You happy Silhouette,(snaps fingers)And now i stopped the appocalyse and i saved everyone,Have a Happy Easter Birthday New.

''Say What''Shadow said randomely.


	7. The Meeting

Shadow was wondering downtown until he bumped into a stranger.''watch it,fool''Shadow began charging a chaos sphere.''God damn it,stop dude stop.''The Stranger said.''I'm Ichigo''the stranger said.''grrr,well its nice to meet you Ichigo''Shadow said struggling not to cut off Ichigo's head. Shadow started walking down the street with Ichigo following him close turned around.''What,What do you want,stupid kid!''shadow yelled.''Well I thought you wanted some help because you were mumbling about not having enough people to help you''Ichigo stated.''Well If you want to help you will have to beat me.''shadow said.

''Chaos Sphere!''Shadow yelled,It hit Ichigo directly,he flew back.''piece of cake''Shadow said.

* * *

**_Author's note:this chapter was short because next chapter will the beginning of the fight_**


	8. Fight! part 1

Within the dust and rubble a silhouette got up.''Oh,your pay for that you dirty bastard'' Ichigo took out a katana and within a milisecond he was behind shadow.A fairly large cut appeared on Shadow.

Shadow started charging chaos spheres and threw them at Ichigo,he blocked each shot and repleled them.

Ichigo withdrew his ssword and charged a ball of energy in his hands he ran towards Shadow and threw it at him and jumped backwards.A giant explosion happened it almost destroyed the entire block.

Shadow's teammates appeared behind Ichigo and all of them attacked him,he fell to the ground.''Watch it guys he is good,almost killed me.''Shadow said.

Ichigo rose slowly.''Die now,bastard''


	9. Fight! part 2

As Ichigo rose slowly,while rising he took a necklace out of his shirt it had a gem that resembled a chaos emerald but Shadow felt something different about it.''Ka-ma-sa-ta''Ichigo said,they dissapeared and reappeared in a desert area.''Feel my wrath'' Ichigo said,he ran and attacked Shadow.

Shadow flew about 50 feet backwards.''I give you win kid.''Shadow mumbled.

Everyone ran to help Shadow,including Ichigo.''Well,welcome to the team,kid''Shadow said,Ichigo did a focusing technique and they ended up outside Shadow's house.''Stalker''Everyone said to Ichigo.''I am not a stalker.''Ichigo said.

''Yes,you are''S.J. said.

''No I'm not''Ichigo said.

''Are to''

''are not''

''are to''

''are not''

The two argued for the next hour.


	10. Life,it has beginnings and ends!

Everyone walked inside Shadow's house and sat down. ''So, Stalker what was that gem you used?'' Shadow asked. ''I am not a stalker!'' Ichigo shrieked. ''But anyway, the gem you saw me use was a… Shit, everyone duck down!'' Ichigo screamed. Everyone did as he said. A giant club smashed the entire house except the small portion they were inhabiting. ''Damn it,I didn't think it would follow me! Shadow get the kids to safety and keep watch! Everyone else come with me!'' Ichigo yelled the orders. Everyone followed Ichigo. Outside there was a giant beast with a giant club. It had 3 eyes on its forehead with large jaws on the rest of its face. Its body was muscular but its legs looked extremely vulnerable. Ichigo took out his katana and chanted something out of earshot. The katana turned into a huge sword. Everyone started using their weapon of some sort and started attacking the beast.

''Chaos Fragment,Activate'' Ichigo yelled. His sword extended and got covered in a black aurora. His fur turned black and his eyes turned blood red. ''Chaos Moon, Extend your grasp and attack.'' Ichigo said as the beast got knocked down by his blow. A black portal appeared and the beast was getting dragged in to it. Ichigo motioned everyone to move back but Silhouette was grabbed by the beast and got dragged in.

Ichigo felt the power leave him as he turned back to normal. ''I failed you master,if I could not protect the girl… I will not be able to avenge your death. Forgive me!'' Ichigo said weeping. ''Chaos energy,where is the emerald!'' Shadow ran in with the kids close behind. Ichigp was still crying and had a strong sense of chaos energy around him. ''You, Ichigo give me your chaos emerald!'' Shadow yelled gripping Ichigo by the front of the shirt. ''Activate, Chaos Form!'' Ichigo yelled making Shadow lose his grip.

''Time for a real fight, Shadow. Oh how long I have waited to fight the Ultimate one!'' Ichigo said in a maniacally voice. ''Havoc reeking from the cracks. The cresent moon shines above, chaos fragments rise,rise and give me power!'' Ichigo yelled with an unstable chaos energy.

''Impossible, even I have never reached that high of a chaos energy level.'' Shadow said unbelieving. ''Everyone back, he is to strong for all of you!'' Shadow said taking out a chaos emerald.

''Tsk,Tsk,Shadow that is cheating, Chaos Block!'' Ichigo yelled. ''What,Uh-…. Chaos Control!'' Shadow yelled trying to use the move. ''That is what the chaos block does blocks that move of yours. Chaos Step!'' Ichigo yelled. He disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow. ''Chaos Fever!'' Ichigo yelled. An 'X' appeared on Shadow's back. Ichigo just touched Shadow right in the center of the 'X'.

Shadow flew forward.

Shadow slowly rose from the ashes. ''With all hell broken lose,I should go all out!'' Shadow yelled as a Red aurora surrounded. ''Now,let the fight really begin!''


End file.
